fresh_baked_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Features
On this page we will document all the Special Features Fresh baked Disney has put out over the years. This page is mainly derived from the playlist on the Fresh Baked Disney youtube playlist that they describe as; " Special Features from Fresh Baked! Secrets, shows and more!" =Link to whole playlist= Playlist "Gross food and toilets" Not on the playlist, the most random video on the Fresh Baked Disney channel, where David and the Disney Ninja Eat Dinner and Play Monopoly, The Disney Ninja bankrupts David and they eat ice cream, as described in the video decripsion "It's no TV Tuesday again at the Fresh Baked house, and tonight the boy and I are going to play Monopoly. As usual, we have a fun time with some really good laughs. Seriously, this is way funnier than you might think it would be." Filmed on November 13th 2012, and upload 2 days later on the 16th #1 Coming Soon From Fresh Baked Disney Posted on Augest 24th 2014 It shows all the upcoming special features of Fresh Baked Disney at that time. In order of appearance Secrets and History Of Small World, Dining review of the Hungry Bear, "How to ride a Main Street Fire Truck", Awesome Darth Vader Statue, Flashback to Cars Land W' commentary, and lots more of Fresh Baked Daily. #2 Guardians Of The Galaxy Movie Review Posted on Aug 11, 2014 and gives the movie an average review. #3 Captain Hook Encounter | Rare Characters from Disneyland Posted on April 4th 2013 and filmed on March 16th 2013 this video shows some clips he took of a captain hook meet that David deemed as 'rare' #4 Laughing Stock Company at the Golden Horseshoe This video is a recorded show of the laughing stock company where they match make Sally Mae. Over the length of the whole show there is a sepia overlay over the picture. #5 Carthay Circle News Boys Show from DCA Posted on December 30th 2013 full show from in front of the Carthay Circle theater. #6 I love the Evil Queen so much. Here's why! | Fresh Baked Disney Posted on Augest 15 2013 this short video shows a meet and greet in the front of the park next to the right tunnel and shows the Evil Queen being herself. #7 Dancing Disneyland Cast Members showing their spirit! Video taken during long lost Friends this video shows Cast Members dancing to the song "You can't stop the beat" #8 End of Summer Party on Paradise Pier This video posted on September 5th 2013 shows the Paradice Pier beach party with images in black and white and color. #9 2013 Trip Reports#8.24.13 Long lost friends Trip report video posted in the Speical features playlist, from long lost friends 2013. #10 Pixar Play Parade from DCA Uploaded on September 15th 2013 This video shows the full legth Pixar Play Parade from the Northern side of Hollywood Blvd. Across from the anamation building. #11 Hook and ladder company show This video shows the hook and ladder show in front of the fire house. #12 Disneyland Fireworks from Rivers of America In this video they view the Magical! fireworks from the Rivers of America #13 Iron Man Tech Exhibit at Disneyland In this video they get there first look at Iron Man Tech in the innoventions building. #14 Fresh Baked meets Johnny Deep In this video after waiting 10 hours on Buena Vista Street on the red carpet for the Lone Ranger Premiere, when Sara meets her She says "where is the rum, Johnny?"